


Hardlight Hacking (Symbra Week 2.0)

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: A second Symbra week:Prompt 1: First datePrompt 2: FlowerPrompt 3: Fantasy AU





	1. First Date

Prompt: First Date

 

 _A babysitter_ , Sombra thinks, biting back a sneer and resisting the urge to glare at McCree. _A goddamn babysitter on my first date with Satya!_

            It had taken her weeks to even get the former architech to speak to her. Weeks! And almost another month on top of that to get her to agree to a date! After all that effort, and Overwatch still required a senior agent to watch them. But if she wanted Satya to agree to the date, she had to agree to their…supervisor.

            “Be right back,” McCree says, gently squeezing Satya’s shoulder and making Sombra let out an almost silent hiss at the cowboy’s easy affection towards Satya.

            “Alright,” Satya nods, taking a sip of her wine. “Is there any reason you look like you’ve taken a bite out of a lemon?” she asks, raising a brow at Sombra.

            “It’s nothing,” Sombra pouts.

            “It’s something,” Satya says, rolling her eyes, “seeing as you’ve been pouting this entire meal. What is it?”

            “McCree’s presence,” Sombra says, deciding to gamble on honesty.

            “Did you really think you’d get a date with me with no one playing babysitter?” Satya asks, a teasing smile curling her lips. “Really?”

            “Yes,” Sombra says.

            “You’ve hacked and attempted to hack Overwatch on multiple occasions. You work on contract for Talon frequently,” Satya says, counting off on her fingers the reasons Overwatch wouldn’t want them on a date alone. “Reaper is apparently your friend which concerns certain older parties within Overwatch. There are valid concerns for my chastity if I’m left alone with you. Things like that.”

            “I…” Sombra trails off, noticing Satya’s final point. “What? Why are they worried for your chastity?” And who the fuck even words things like that?

            “Because Jesse, understandably, is of the opinion that based on my own comments, if we were left alone on a date, I’d have left Overwatch a virgin and come back not,” Satya says, smile hidden behind the wine glass as Sombra chokes on air.

            “¿Qué?” she asks faintly.

            “I don’t think you need me to repeat that,” Satya says, smile deepening as McCree reappears. “But maybe on our second date…well, supervision probably won’t be required there.”


	2. Prompt 2: Flower

Satya leans up from her bed and frowns as the sight of a lotus blossom resting delicately on her bedside table. When she’d fallen asleep the night before, the only thing that had been on the table had been her work tablet (now missing). Certainly not a lotus; she’s miles away from where she could even easily find one!

“Hola mi luz,” Sombra says, making Satya stiffen at the Mexican hacker’s sudden appearance. “Like the present?” she asks, nodding at the flower. 

Satya bites back a sigh, noticing her work tablet in Sombra’s hands. That had certainly been hacked. Damn it. 

“It’s lovely,” she says coolly, reattaching her prosthetic. “Did you think it would be a good enough to distract me from you stealing my tablet again?”

“No, but I thought it would make you smile because of how pretty and perfect it is,” Sombra says with a shrug, putting the tablet down carefully. “By the way, your bosses up are to super shady shit in Río.” 

“If you hadn’t stolen my tablet I would be completely distracted by the lotus’s loveliness,” she promises, voice dry. “But now, I’m just a bit annoyed and it mars the blossom’s beauty.”

“Sorry mi luz,” Sombra pouts, leaning against a wall. “What would it take for you to forgive me?”

Satya smiles, one barefoot on the ground, just as if she was about to step out of bed. She glances at her tablet clock and sees its earlier than she needed to get up, which gives her time. 

“You’ll be forgiven if you give me three orgasms within the next hour. If you succeed, not only that, but I’ll wear your flower to the meeting.”


	3. Fantasy AU

“So you are the Light Sorceress,” Sombra asks, feigning calm even as solid light traps her limbs. 

“And you are a thief,” the other says, gold eyes narrow. “What are you doing in my home? I know your brother told you to stay away Sombra.” 

Sombra stiffens. How…? “My name isn’t Sombra,” she lies. 

“Don’t bother lying, I know the truth,” the sorceress says, rolling her eyes. “Jesse warned me you may try something Sombra.” 

“I’m going to kick his ass,” Sombra growls, realizing why the sorceress seemed to be waiting. Damn it Jesse! Why would he do that? How?

“Because he knows how stupid it is to antagonize powerful magic users by stealing information from them,” the sorceress says flatly. “Or do you not remember him antagonizing the Dragons of Hanamura? He’s lucky he came out alive.” 

“How…how do you know that?” Sombra asks slowly, realizing she missing something. Jesse’s adventure to Hanamura is virtually unknown. She’d been under the impression that the only people who knew are herself, Gabriel, Jesse, and the Dragons. But this sorceress knew. And she seemed a bit too familiar with Jesse. 

“I consider Jesse a dear friend,” she smiles. “And you should consider him a good brother Sombra. If he wasn’t, right now you’d be dead and I’d be selling your corpse for ingredients to Witch Ziegler.” The Light Sorceress, Satya Vaswani’s gold eyes glow. “So little thief, what should I do with you?”


End file.
